Devices for calculating the path and velocity of a ball are well known in the art. In the game of golf, such devices are utilized to determine the azimuth, elevation, and velocity of a struck golf ball. These devices typically utilize sensors to detect the position of the golf ball just after it is struck by a golf club, and timers to translate the position into a velocity vector. A related category of devices calculate the position and velocity of a golf club head as it strikes a golf ball. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,646 describes an athletic swing measurement system and method. Multiple accelerometers are positioned in the club so as to measure acceleration in directions normal and parallel to the face and parallel to the shaft. U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,387 shows a golf club impact and golf ball launching monitoring system. Electro-optical sensors measure the location of a plurality of spots on the surface of a golf club head or a golf ball at a minimum of two precisely spaced points in time. From the apparent displacements of the plurality of spots between measurements, the apparatus determines in substantially real time the velocity of the club head or ball and the spin about orthogonal axes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,230 defines an electronic golf trainer with golf club head selection. The invention is a golf teaching apparatus in which a student swings a golf club over a target area having photocells. The outputs from the photocells are analyzed and displayed to give an indication of yardage and the faults in the student's swing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,906 depicts a computer aided golf training device for detecting movement of a golf ball and club head. The apparatus includes a supporting body which extends toward the golf ball traveling direction. On one side of the supporting body first and second optical signals are output, on the other side the signals are detected. First and second light signals are discriminated by analysis of their detected different phases, and this data is used to analyze ball movement. U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,469 discloses a golf trainer for calculating ball carry. The device includes magnetic sensors for detecting the passage of a golf club head and is provided with a device for electronically measuring the speed of the club. The carry of the ball is also calculated from data regarding the club selected and the characteristics of the speed of this club versus the carry of the ball. U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,922 comprises a method and apparatus for determining the velocity and path of travel of a ball. A pair of velocity sensing devices are disposed on opposite sides of the proposed path of travel of a ball with the electromagnetic energy beams from the devices directed at acute angles to the proposed path of travel. Velocity signals generated by the two devices are averaged and converted to visible messages concerning the speed of the ball and its likely distance of travel had its flight not been interrupted. Velocity signals are also compared to generate a visible message concerning the deviation of the actual path of travel of the ball from the proposed path of travel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,934 consists of a golf practice apparatus. First, second, and third sensor signals are employed for computing a golf ball flight and providing corresponding output signals to a monitor for providing a visual representation of the flight of the golf ball. U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,236 describes a computer golf club. A golf ball distance computer is built entirely into the golf club utilizing a molecularly polarized piezoelectric plastic film composite as a ball impact transducer. U.S Pat. No. 5,062,641 includes a projectile trajectory determination system. The system determines the location of the point of impact of a projectile, such as a golf ball, on a screen. The screen is impacted by a projectile and the point of impact on the screen is accurately determined by acoustical means. U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,557 shows a user interface for a golf green and a golf putt modeling system. The interface includes actuators which allow a user to select camera positions and illumination of a golf green. The user also may select, using the interface, a location of a golf ball and a golf cup on the green. The interface also displays the path trajectories of the golf ball on the green. U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,483 defines transducing and analyzing forces for instrumented sporting devices and the like. The device characterizes the trajectory followed by a movable object after a piece of sporting equipment comes into contact with the movable object. The device includes at least one force sensor element arranged to be located on the piece of sporting equipment, which is held or worn by the user. U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,084 defines a golf swing measurement system. The system includes a technique for measuring golf swing tempo or club head speed for a golfer swinging a golf club through a tee area. Two parallel infrared (IR) transmitters transmit respective IR beams along predetermined lines toward the tee area. U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,927 depicts a golf simulator having a system for calculating the slice/hook component of the ball trajectory. The simulator includes a target screen that receives a projected image of a golf hole from a player's view. As the player hits a ball into the target screen, a main controller analyzes the swing and displays the path of the golf ball using a spotlight generated by a tracer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,936 discloses a golfing apparatus and method for golf play simulation. The device has a golf shot file providing a representation of at least one actual golf shot by the user. The golf shot representation includes at least a time and a distance of a golf ball travel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,026 comprises a method and apparatus for determining parameters of the motion of an object. In one embodiment, the device can be used to calculate the estimated carry distance of a golf shot. The golfer uses a keypad to enter the golf club and the units of measure for the output display. A Doppler radar system is employed to illuminate the golf ball. A reflected return signal is detected and difference pulses are generated, having a frequency which is proportional to the velocity of the ball. U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,345 consists of a golf shot tracking and analysis system. The system utilizes an array of high speed video cameras with image processors coupled to data microprocessors, data memory devices, video monitors, control terminals, printout devices, and related hardware and software. U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,457 portrays a golf ball trajectory and spin sensing system. The trajectory sensing system includes a first row of light sensors located adjacent to a tee and receiving light from a first light source directly above the tee. Second and third rows of light sensors are positioned away from the tee. The second row receives light from a second source directly overhead. The third row receives light from the first light source where a plane of light is defined between the first light source and the third light source. The time intervals between a golf ball passing from the tee to the first plane of light and to the second plane of light, where the second plane of light is define by the second light source and the second row of sensors are detected by the first, second and third rows of light sensors. The angle of elevation of a golf ball is determined as a function of the ratio of the first and second time intervals. U.S. Pat. No. 5,472,205 describes an opto-electric golf club swing sensing system and method. The system includes a video game operating on a personal computer having a monitor, a microprocessor, and a serial port. A golf club swing sensing system is coupled to the personal computer through the serial port. The sensing system is mounted on a pad and includes a linear array of photodetectors for detecting a club head offset angle relative to a desired club head axis by sensing reflected light off the underside of the club head. U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,099 shows an apparatus and method for tracking the flight of a golf ball. The apparatus has a video camera for producing data representative of video images of a golf ball, a video frame processor connected to receive data from the video camera for determining the golf ball image position within a video frame of the camera, a flight path predictor responsive to the video frame processor for predicting the flight path of the golf ball in response to data from the video frame processor, and a motion controller responsive to the flight path predictor for controlling the movement of the camera to thereby track the actual flight of the golf ball.